


A Lord’s Prize

by Demonic0Angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Tom Riddle, Bottom Tom Riddle, Harry has to choose a consort basically, Harry is Lord Potter, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Pining Harry Potter, Post-War, Top Harry Potter, Wizarding Royalty (Harry Potter), consort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic0Angel/pseuds/Demonic0Angel
Summary: "My lord," he whispered, his cherry red lips parting beautifully.Harry watched him with half-lidded irises, a green glow in his eyes.The Master of Death and Ruler of the World smiled as his fingers trailed down the throat of the man who was going to be his bride in three days."Yes?"•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•Harry is the Master of Death, but also lonely, as the immortal ruler of the World.He didn't want this, but is forced to by the oath he had made to serve mankind.At least it isn't all bad. He still has his friends, and although he has to find a consort, it was fine until it all went to hell.When Tom Riddle is captured as his bride.(Short story)





	1. Captured and the First Task

Okay. This will be a short, four chapter story. Thanks for enjoying!  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Harry sobbed. 

He shuddered, while tears streamed down his cheeks and shallow breaths fell out of his throat. He tossed and turned in his bed, his sheets falling onto the floor in graceless bundles.

Suddenly, he sat up and gulped down air, tremors shaking his lean, muscled body. He breathed in deep, his heart thundering. 

He leaned on his arm, hoisting himself up before he got out of bed.

His bed sheets fell off of his body, revealing hard, golden muscles and a chiseled body like a Greek God's.

He was so tired.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair in exhaustion. It was silky and the color of night, curling around his ears and above his neck in inky curls.

His green eyes, the color of candy apples dripping with paint and the Killing curse, the curse that glowed like a lantern yet it extinguished the light so quickly, darted around his extravagant room.

He was exhausted. 

Harry put on his clothes, green silk coming together with silver medallions and crystal clasps as he finished off his look with a gold crown.

Harry smiled a little at his reflection, trying to convince himself that he was happy, but he knew: he would never be able to get rid of that blank, numb look in his eyes.

Finally, he stepped out of his room, his boots clicking on the floor.

The maids bowed, their heads parallel to the floor, showing their neat buns.

"Welcome, your majesty. The Duke is here to see you." One of them said.

Harry sighed, ignoring the Duke part. "Where is Luna?"

"In the sunroom."

Harry went to the sunroom, not even bothering to visit the Duke, knocking on the door before opening it, only to see Luna lounging on a couch, her hair around her in a silvery golden halo, as flowers entertained with the curls. 

Her white dress was crumpled, gold vines sewn onto the silk and Harry sighed. 

"Luna, why are you sitting like that? It's unladylike."

Luna looked at him with misty blue eyes, as she smiled softly. She did not move from her position.

"The Wrackspurts have been really infesting your brain. There are a lot inside of your ears," she murmured. 

Her baby blue eyes darted over to the pale yellow walls that were washed with pale sunlight that drifted through the windows.

"Will you choose a Moon frog today?" She asked in a dreamy tone.

She was talking about a consort.

He sighed. "I don't know. None of them are right for me. They're either too selfish, too stupid or too shy."

Sighing, he sat down next to her. She didn't look at him, she only hummed before she picked up a pillow, hugging it to her chest as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I want a sibling-in-law."

He smiled. "Okay."

——————————————————————

Harry rubbed the jewels on his throne, sighing as servants rushed about.

A butler walked up to him and then knelt. "My lord! There will be another choosing ceremony this evening. We wish for you to attend it."

Harry sighed through his nose. Slightly annoyed, he snapped, "Fine. How many?"

The butler flinched, wary of his temper.

"Uh—— um, about 300."

Harry sighed again. He ordered a bath, and when he came to his bathroom, the tub was already heated with rose water and soft herbs.

Steam hung in the air like thick clouds, and Harry smiled. After throwing off his clothes, he climbed into the tub, groaning as the hot water soothed his aching muscles.

No matter how much time he spent walking around the castle to attend to his duties, it still ached. 

He pushed back his slicked hair, which was dripping wet and he sighed once more.

How had he ended up like this?

Forced to attend drivel that were called 'parties', forcing himself to find the 'love of his life', demanded to help the weak and defend the poor.

He would've gladly done it.

But not for the cost of being immortal.

He didn't want this.

When he defeated Voldemort, how could he have known that the Muggles would see, and in a desperate attempt to curry his favor, would force him to be their king?

He hated this, but he was grateful for one thing.

He still had his friends.

Ron, Hermione and the rest of them were gone, having left when they gained immortality. 

He hadn't known they would've, but he did not feel regret.

If they wanted nothing to do with him after all they've done for him, it was fine.

It was their choice.

The door opened, Luna walking in with a hand clasped over her eyes.

"Oh dear," she muttered. "Are you finished? You've been in here for a while. I'd like to go home and see Eveline."

Eveline was Luna's wife, a beautifully busty woman who dearly loved Luna. They had met at a gala for another one of Harry's reluctant searches for a consort. 

Harry has been more than happy to grant immortality to the love of one of the only people that stayed.

He laughed, and then said, "Yeah, I am. Get out of the room. I have to change and check out the whores that want me for my money."

Luna sighed, but did as he ordered. 

Harry stepped out of the room, dressing himself quickly. When he finished slipping on his clothes, he stepped out and walked to the throne room, where his friends stood.

Neville grinned at him, his arms around Blaise, who was leaning against the wall as he pressed into Neville's side. "Hey, My Lord. What took so long?"

"Ooh~. You know——"

"What they say——"

"About long——"

"Showers~" Fred and George said, as they finished each other's sentences.

Harry groaned, covering his face in embarrassment as they all laughed at him. "Shut up, you guys."

Draco smirked. "It's alright. All single men do the same."

"It wasn't even a shower."

"Sure, Harry, sure. Whatever you say."

Harry glared at him, because sadly, he wasn't being a hyprocite. Draco was married to Fred and George who grinned at him.

Blaise smiled and then stepped up. "Alright then, My Lord. The ceremony will begin soon."

"Alright. How many this time?"

"About 10,000."

Harry closed his eyes in irritation and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The butler said, '300'... How many that came here after being rejected?"

".... 9,800."

"Goddammit. Tell them to leave."

It took a few minutes to drag the complaining and whining people out, but then there was a 200 left. Harry glared at them.

"Any of you who are not virgins, leave."

About thirty left. 

"Any of you who only want me for fame or money, leave."

This time, about 110 people left the room. Harry grit his teeth. "Those who don't want to marry me, just leave."

Another nine left. 

About 51 was left and Harry glanced at Blaise quickly, who shrugged, and then just threw some random people out. 

"Okay, now——"

The doors opened and the guards were carrying in someone that was tied up with ribbons and silk.

He blinked, glancing at Blaise. Blaise glared at them and then shouted rather sternly, "What is it?! We're in the middle of the ceremony."

"I apologize. We have captured someone who could be a very good bride." A guard said and then the person was brought in, thrown on the floor.

The captive stood up, dusting himself off and he glared at everyone, his hands chained and tied in front of him. 

Harry's eyes widened. 

Tom Marvolo Riddle glared at him. 

He looked almost the exact same from the time in the Chamber of Secrets, youthful and gorgeous at 17. 

His red irises glowed with power, yet his body language was quiet, not over-dominant or sly, just quietly confident and his face was so strangely pretty and beautiful, so different from the handsome charm from before. 

He was now delicately beautiful, with brown, chocolate hair and pale skin that covered aristocratic features. His grace was like the charm of a female, ready to seduce with his curving body rather than seduce with the promise of a hot blooded man.

Harry felt himself want to touch him.

Tom's eyes narrowed, not yet a glare, but instead, a squint of assessment. 

There was a long moment of silence as Harry and Tom watched each other.

Finally, Harry opened his mouth. "... the ceremony still continues. The next step will occur tomorrow."

Then he left, his cape swishing as murmurs rose in the throne room and as he walked away hurriedly, he cursed himself for feeling embarrassed by the way Tom was staring at him.

Blaise caught up, shouting, "My Lord, what was that?!"

Harry stopped, and then turned around. "I'm sorry. I just..."

Blaise sighed. Annoyed, his foot tapped on the ground. "My Lord, please don't do that again. Now, I'm surprised that you decided to keep the rest. What will be the second task?"

"I want... them to do some of the trials I did. Not something that'll kill them. Just something I have gone through. Or maybe we could do a trick. Trick them into thinking it's normal, but instead, it'll be used to eliminate most of them." Harry started. "But maybe it could be like based off of something I did."

"So like... we trick them into choosing which potions to drink from, and we give them a riddle?" Blaise asked, slightly unimpressed.

"Yeah?"

He sighed. "Alright. How about you design the riddle? I think it'd be better if it was you."

"Alright." Harry whispered. "Now, I'd like to retire to my room."

"Okay, My Lord. I'll discuss this with you tomorrow."

He left, and Harry stood there with his head down as his eyes stared at his polished shoes. He felt utterly miserable, yet somehow free.

Tom Marvolo Riddle would be exact thing he needed to get him running.

That, he at least knew.

—————————————————————

Harry sighed as he ate his porridge. 

Twenty hundred years and humanity still hadn't advanced much from porridge.

Somehow, with him as a king, the world reversed a few centuries.

Blaise and Neville tended to him, because he couldn't trust Fred and George and Draco couldn't boil water even if his life depended on it.

However, the twins were great guards, always great at taking care of unwanted intruders and always fun to talk to, while Draco made an amazing advisor. He always knew the best decision Harry could make, and he had no trouble telling him so.

Blaise smiled at Neville, both sharing a kiss before they parted and went about to finish their duties.

Blaise was Harry's secretary, and that would've been a very important, hard job to do, but Blaise just mostly followed him around and told him what to do in a bossy tone.

Neville, however, was either his gardener, his butler or his guard. He switched between them randomly or whenever he felt like it.

Luna walked in, dressed in a flowy blue dress and a silver crown that pushed back her golden hair. She beamed dreamily. 

She didn't have to do much besides attend most of the events Harry didn't want to go to. He basically called her 'his sister', and thus, she was a princess.

"Hello, everyone. Why, it's lively in here!" She beamed.

It was true.

Draco and Neville had somehow gotten into a battle as Neville spilled something on Draco's 'precious shirt that was one of a kind because he had it tailored himself' and Neville was rather cross but since Draco started to yell at him, he got even angrier, so they were fighting.

Fred and George were creating havoc by the hallways with their pranks, and several maids and butlers cursed at them with jabbed fingers.

Blaise was yelling at a fallen maid, who was staring at him in horror as he berated her for making whatever mistake she had made.

Eveline came in soon after, her huge chest jumping as she stopped behind Luna's chair. Her messy raven haired braid swished behind her as her purple colored irises looked around the room.

"Wow... it's chaotic here." She remarked, her hand brushing back the locks that had fallen out.

"Yeah, it is." Harry sighed.

When a bowl smashed dangerously close to one of his friends' head, he stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

His magic exploded from his tight control, already working to fix whatever damage or mishap that had happened.

Angrily, he looked at everyone's shocked expressions.

"Everyone, stop it right now!"

They stopped. And shamefully, they pretended as if it never happened, continuing their duties.

Eveline grinned. "Damn. They listen only when you speak."

"Whatever," He sighed. 

Blaise looked at him sternly. "What tasks will you give?"

"I'm thinking... something like this."

He explained it to his friends and they nodded. Smiling evilly, they completed their plans and proceeded to make it happen.

At exactly twelve, the consorts were brought in.

Wearing a silk kimono, he gazed at his white long sleeves as shadowy black branches adorned with tiny red flowers spread across the ends of his 'dress'. Waving his hands, he watched the sleeves dance before sighing, as he looked up.

Everyone was dressed the same, except it had different colors and patterns, and some girls had accessories in their hair.

Tom glared at all of them, uncaring and silent as many of them chattered to each other without fear of being heard.

How confident they seemed, Tom thought. They thought that no one could hear them.

He himself, was much too wary of Harry Potter than to even attempt trying to say anything and reveal himself.

There were some boys and Tom glanced at them before looking away.

For now, he'd just get information.

"Oh Merlin! This place is so luxurious!" A girl said cheerfully and joyously. 

From her body language and the way she spoke, looked and moved, she was obviously from a poor family.

"I'm definitely gonna win the King's heart. Daddy raised me to be the best of the best!" A snotty voice said somewhere else in the room. 

A girl with blonde curly hair turned her nose to the air. A spoiled brat raised by wealthy parents.

Two girls chatted with each other. "Alright. We have to work together, okay? When we do, we'll get him for sure!" 

Sisters. It couldn't have been more blunt.

"Hehehe! I have a love potion I can give to him! This'll be easy!" 

A girl who thinks she's smart. Wonderful.

"Man, I'm a guy, so this'll be so hard... but anything for my family!"

An insecure guy who's a brave hearted lion. Truly subtle.

"I can do this!"

"I hate this so much."

"Wow, look at this place! I've never been in this room before!"

"The food better be good..."

"Goddamnit, my dress is ruined!!"

"Oh man, that was intense! Will he even look at someone like me?"

Tom listened to the conversations and mused about their idiocy. He didn't really care, but was forced to do this so he couldn't do much but make this slightly more enjoyable until he escaped.

Which would probably be soon.

When he felt a strong presence besides him, he turned around. Staring, he noticed Harry Potter, the King of the World, standing right next to him with a small smile.

"Hello, Tom."

He didn't make a sound, only staring at him in question as he tilted his head.

"You don't seem very worried about what will happen next," Potter said in a carefree tone, plucking an Juliet rose from a bush. He twirled it between his hands, his eyes trained on its delicate petals. "How did you get here?"

Tom's intense gaze didn't waver. He didn't feel like answering, but nothing would happen if he told him anyways. "I fell asleep. I listened to what happened after my death... and when I woke up, the family that found my body sold me out to the guards. And now I am here."

"Did they use you?" Harry said lightly.

"No. They just called the Aurors. I was then captured." 

Harry then smiled, tucking the flower behind Tom's ear. Tom blinked in shock. 

Harry beamed, fingers still gently brushing against the stem. "Well then, I'm rooting for you. I hope you win."

"I wonder why you'd even want me to be your bride." Tom whispered, his cheeks flushing a couple shades.

Harry grinned. "I just have this feeling. Well then, don't tell anyone."

He then left with a soft crack of apparition. 

Tom pursed his lips, a blush still warming his cheeks as he clutched his silken robes.

"Sly bastard..."

Then they were all sorted into seats as butlers and maids came into the room and arranged a table with seven teapots in the middle. 

Teacups and saucers were placed before each potential consort, and Tom blinked at the quickness of how everything moved.

A dark skinned man walked in, smiling slyly. He had dark hair and even darker skin, but his purple irises shone with power and pride. 

"Welcome, to the First Step! For this event, just enjoy a cup of tea. Choose which ever you think is the answer, and enjoy." His smirk become viscous. "But remember. Not everything is as it seems."

Tom glanced at his teacup and then at everyone else. Seven differently sized teacups were placed out, and two pieces of paper were put onto their saucers.

Tom picked up the one with words on it.

'Safety lies before you, while danger lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will send the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.'  
(A/n: Riddle was changed up a bit) 

Tom looked up and then sighed.

He picked the smallest teapot, noting the other paper, which he wrote his answer on.

A maid came and poured him a cup of tea.

He looked up to see if anyone was copying him.

No one seemed to be able to see him, and he noticed that he couldn't see what they were doing either, they just looked like blobs of human figures.

He drank it, warmth filling his insides as he did so, and he didn't worry about the possible wrong answer. 

He didn't give a fuck, he knew he was right.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack and Harry appeared above them, perched on a high ledge.

"Well then. Those who drank the wrong tea, get out. I don't want idiots. Those who chose the smallest teapot, please proceed forward."

Tom was pushed out of his seat, and forced into a line. Harry watched them all line up and then looked at Tom.

"Well, I guess you found the answer, huh? You didn't even hesitate. Why?"

Tom glared at him, his eyes set determinedly. After a moment of silence, he answered. "Because I didn't care. I don't care what happens if I'm wrong."

Harry gave a sly smirk. 

"Alright then. How carelessly stupid." He remarked almost lazily.

Tom felt an unbelievable fury rise up inside of him, and he clenched his fists but then relaxed. 

He knew that Harry wanted him.

It was so obvious by the hungry, lustful look in his eyes every time he saw Tom's body move and every time Tom opened his mouth.

Tom moved forward, and he grabbed Harry's shirt, and watched Harry's expression turn from smug into confusion, as his body moved slightly forward unintentionally.

Tom's lips spread into a smirk. 

"Yes, indeed. How carelessly stupid to leave yourself all vulnerable, My Lord." 

Then he pressed his lips to Harry's, and almost in slow-mo, Tom could see every single person in the room freeze up and gasp, their eyes almost falling out with how wide they were as their mouths fell open.

And Harry, poor, miserably naive Harry, closed his eyes and pulled him closer, his lips pressed feverishly against his own as if Tom was the water he so desperately needed to quench his dying thirst.

Tom felt a laughter bubble in his throat. 

Because no, he didn't want anything.

But to finish a debt he owed to the man that caused it all.


	2. Seduced and The Second Task

Tom's tongue met with his own as Harry opened his mouth and let Tom in. The brunette kissed his sweetly, his tongue licking the ceiling of his mouth.

Harry had enough and then took over the kiss, turning it passionate and heated as his eyes closing again. He pulled Tom closer, his hand falling to the curve of Tom's back.

Tom moved away with a smirk.

"You're a decent kisser, at least." He purred, his hand letting go of Harry's neck to slide down Harry's chest.

Harry looked dazed and as he stared at each individual eyelash that fluttered against Tom's cheeks, he contemplated his life choices and decided that if going to hell meant this, then he was okay with it.

Tom was suddenly pulled off of him with a cry of anger.

"You fucking bitch! I was supposed to be his first!" A blonde haired girl shrieked as she dug her nails into Tom's arm.

Tom raised an eyebrow coldly. "Really? Did you really believe that that was his first kiss? You're pathetic."

Her cheeks brightened and she snarled. "Why you——!"

"My Lord, what should we do? This... _thing_ has defiled you. Do you wish for me to lead him out?" Blaise said, glancing at Tom with contempt.

Harry's fingers reached out to his lips, where he could remember the taste of velvety dark chocolate and coconut and the warm press of lips that fit against him so nicely.

People were demanding answers and yelling at Harry and Tom both, the former with rapid fired questions and the latter with hateful barks and snaps.

Tom was watching with a confident glint, and realizing a little too late, Harry realized Tom was goading him.

Harry smirked behind his hand.

Finally, he pulled his hand away and smiled calmly. "It's alright. Let him be."

Everyone blinked in shock.

Harry's lips quirked to the side, his hand sweeping the air in front of him casually. "Heh! I don't really mind. He still completed the first task. Let him stay."

Not a single person didn't give him a stare of disbelief until he slammed his foot on the ground.

"Are you gonna disobey me?"

They all moved into a bow, even Tom, and all murmured loudly, "No, My Lord."

"Good." He said and then left, his boots clicking on the floor. Blaise followed and so did an entire group of people. With a soft sigh, Tom pulled away from the bitch's arm and then smiled sweetly.

"Alright. I guess I'll go to bed since it's late."

He walked away, ignoring the furious whispers that sprung up the moment he turned his back.

"What a slut."

"Asshole! Why'd he just kiss the King like that? And the King was so calm about it! He better not be under a spell...."

"What a bitch. He has a pretty face but that guy has a shit personality."

"Oh no... what's gonna happen now?"

Tom smiled and then continued, his eyes half lidded as red and pink swirled in its depths. He looked at his kimono, still white and pure as the first time he had worn it.

Now, he just had to complete his plan, and get out of here.  
  


Harry didn't listen to his friends' questions as he strode away, though all of them were stubborn and were catching up.

"Was that Tom Riddle?! Why'd he kiss you?!!!"

"Harry, what was that."

"Oh shit, was that Riddle? Well damn."

"Harry, you better answer me right now or I swear to Merlin, I'm going to skin you alive and then crucio you!"

Finally, he turned around, and smiled, his eyes closed so they could see the pissed off aura he was sending them.

"I'd like to sleep. Please don't disturb me. It'd be nice to have a good night's rest for once."

Draco huffed, his hands on his hips as he met Harry's gaze. "Well, Potter. It'd be nice too if you answered us."

They were the same height, of about 6 feet 1, and with the power and authority excluding from both, it was going to be a long, vicious battle of a staring contest.

"You can't beat me, Malfoy."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?"

"I pay your boyfriends." Harry smirked and snapped his fingers.

Fred and George kissed Draco simultaneously, one on each cheek and the boy melted, turning into a puddle of goo against his boyfriends.

Harry smirked, and then turned away. "I rest my case."

"That was a low blow, Harry!" Draco whined as the twins cuddled up to him, batting their eyelashes teasingly.

Harry didn't say anything, only smiling victoriously before he left.

When he undressed and then put on a simple night shirt and pants, he sighed.

He swept the curtains away from the window, letting pale moonlight seep into the room with its cool radiance. He was exhausted, even more so since this afternoon and he touched his lips again, remembering the kiss.

How has Tom stayed alive, after all of this years?

Why was he here? There must've have been another reason. He was a lot more sane than normal.

He wasn't like Voldemort. Not insane, or maniacal. He was calm and quiet.

But why? How? What had happened??

Harry sighed once more and then decided that he should just go to sleep and not worry about it.

He closed the curtains quickly as his face darkened.

Tomorrow, he'd demand answers.

But as he laid there on the huge expanse of his bed, it felt strangely cold and much too large. It was perfect before, but now, it was as if he needed something to fill up that empty, lonely space.

He sat up slowly, sighing and then walked out the door, his feet padding quietly on the cold ground as he ignored his guards that didn't look surprised that he was awake.

Fred and George looked at him immediately, the moment he even sat up. He smiled softly.

"I'm just getting a drink of water."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "We can go get one for you."

George nodded. "Yeah. It's dangerous out there. What if a consort tries to molest you? I mean, you're like a brother but anyone would want a piece of _that_."

Harry snorted. "Gee, thanks. I'm pretty sure I can take care of that myself." He said dryly.

He then walked out, his gait calm and steady, ignoring the twins' groans of frustration when he didn't listen to their warnings.

Looking outside, it was strangely calm. Too calm.

Lanterns and candles flickered, casting long shadows on the walls but Harry didn't mind. While much too quiet for his comfort, he realized that he needed it.

When he came upon a alcove, he looked into it, almost expecting someone to be there.

There was.

He jumped and then stared as the person turned around and noticed him.

Tom blinked at him curiously, his head tilted to the side. His eyes were wide with shock but then he calmed down, tucking his bare feet under himself as he raised the blanket to his chin.

"Your majesty. What brings you here?" He asked politely, as if he hadn't just made out with him a few hours ago.

Harry looked at his simple night shirt and pants. Tom looked wonderful in white, he realized. "You must be cold."

"I am fine." Tom said somewhat defensively. He turned away, his face pointed to the window, where the moon peaked over the cherry blossom trees Neville had planted all around the courtyard.

However, the cherry blossom trees were gold, their flowers and leaves a soft white that glowed with the glimmert sunshine colored trunk. Tiny glows came from the garden as fireflies flew around, lighting up as little green stars.

Tom sighed, his chest heaving with his breath and Harry found himself wanting to hold him.

Tom looked as tired as Harry probably felt.

"... why are you here?" Tom asked after a moment of silence.

Harry watched him, uncaring if he'd be caught. At least then, Tom would look at him.

"No reason. I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh? Being the Ruler of the World, I expected you to have very fitful sleeps." Tom said sarcastically. "It's truly disappointing that your majesty cannot even enjoy a good night of rest."

Harry smiled. "You're very strange. We fought back in the Battle of Hogwarts and even before, yet you act so casual. Tell me."

His hands reached out to pull Tom's face closer, who didn't pull away but rather let himself be closer to Harry.

"Tell me," Harry repeated. "how are you still alive?"

"Why should I?" Tom whispered, his voice barely even louder than a breeze. Harry wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't so close.

Harry smiled again.

Being treated like a king all of the time was boring. Only his friends were casual towards him, even if they still obeyed his orders dutifully.

To be treated like this, as if Harry was below him, he was pissed, but strangely enough, grateful. It was refreshing not to be worshipped all the damn time like he could save everyone.

Harry leaned even closer, their lips barely a hair's width apart as his breath wafted over Tom's lips.

"Well, I guess I'll have to punish you."

Then he pulled away with a smile. "Why don't you join me to the kitchens? We can chat in there instead of this gloomy place. Would you like to eat some chips too?" He said cheerfully.

Tom's eyes were wide before he hissed furiously. "Bastard...!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Harry tutted, a teasing smile on his face that grew as Tom glared at him. "Don't say such language from a pretty mouth like that."

"Hmph!" Tom said, standing up. Harry was surprised to find that at his real height, he was only to his shoulder.

"Well then, lead the way, Potter. And snap to it." Tom barked, his arms crossed.

Harry watched him in amusement as he started to walk towards the kitchen. Tom didn't look at him, turning his head away. "I thought I was supposed to be the one giving orders around here."

"And you were wrong." Was his reply.

Feeling his heart thump from excitement and joy, Harry wrapped an arm around Tom's slender waist. "Well, I guess I'll apparate us there. I'm too lazy to walk."

He did so with a grin, watching Tom press into him briefly before moving away hurriedly the moment their world didn't spin and their feet seemed to be on the ground.

Harry walked towards him, feeling almost as if he wanted to tease him even further but he knew Tom was getting a bit snappy, so he decided against it.

Instead, he asked, "Coffee, tea or hot chocolate?"

"Tea. Black, with two sugars."

"Alright." He responded.

Harry waved his hand absentmindedly, letting his magic do all of the work before sitting down with Tom, who was completely still, staring at his fingers that curled on the table.

He looked very deep in thought until Harry sat down. Tom looked up with crimson eyes and then away again.

"So. How'd you get here?" Harry asked, leaning on his chair casually as if he didn't care at all about the answer.

Tom looked at him, and then away. "You didn't kill me. You can never truly kill a soul, only remove it from its container, so I spent the last three centuries doing nothing but existing with whatever I had. I was able to find a dead body and inhabit it. And now here I am."

"The body you have now looks a lot like you." Harry observed.

"Yes, because once I possessed it, parts of my soul affected the body so it looks somewhat like me." He explained.

"... is your body a girl's...?" Harry guessed.

Tom did look much too girly for his body to be a boy. Unless it was an androgynous boy, but something told Harry that probably wasn't the case.

It was probably his instincts.

And he always trusted his instincts.

Tom looked away. "I don't have womanly parts, if that's what you're asking. But yes. It was. My soul can only change the outer parts of my body though, not the insides."

Harry glanced over at his hot chocolate and Tom's tea, accioing it over, placing Tom's cup in front of him before taking a sip. It was scalding hot, but he needed something to remind him that this wasn't a dream.

What nonsense Tom was sprouting, he didn't know, but it made sense, so he gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Are you saying you can get pregnant? You're a carrier?!" He said in shock when he realized what exactly Tom was saying.

"Yes."

Harry choked on his hot chocolate.

Carriers were incredibly fertile boys or men who could get pregnant just like a woman. It usually happened in incredibly strong males with large magical cores, so it didn't happen much.

But this was the first time Harry had ever heard of a man who _turned_ into a carrier, rather than being born as one.

Tom took a sip of his tea calmly, like the idea of him birthing children wasn't alarming. "Yes, it's true. I figured it out once blood was coming out of my body for no particular reason."

Harry coughed again, mopping up his spilt drink with a napkin nearby. He glanced at Tom.

"You don't look alarmed by that fact."

"Because I'm not. If I do somehow get pregnant, than they will have my genes and become very powerful. I'm okay with that." He responded, taking another sip.

Harry held the warm cup of liquid sweetness, letting the warmth of the cup travel to his hands and around his body, before taking another large gulp of hot chocolate.

"Well then. I guess that's it, huh?" Harry said incredulously.

He still couldn't believe it!

Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was a carrier now?!

Tom nodded and then stood up, putting his finished cup in the sink. "Well then, your majesty. I have to get going. If I stay longer, they might think you're favoring me."

"They...?" Harry echoed.

"Yes. Your friends are outside, aren't they?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry almost felt embarrassed that he found out.  
  
  


Tom looked around the room of possible consorts, which had been reduced to 35 from the previous 51.

So they were smarter than he gave them credit for.

Huh.

He was wearing a cute, simple muggle outfit, one that had a pair of soft blue shorts and a crop top that was covered with a gray jacket. He zipped it up almost completely, letting his collarbones show and sat down on a pillow, one that had the Gaunt and Slytherin crest on it.

The next task was simple.

Collect an egg from an owl.

It would've been simple enough.

If it wasn't for that fact that it was Harry Potter's personal owl, Hedwig, and she was a wily old bird with gold eyes that could stare straight through your soul.

The white feathered owl had been killed centuries ago, but Lady Magick had blessed Harry with a gift besides immortality and he asked for Hedwig back. (Though it was so unselfish, that she granted more wishes according to the rumors)

The bird was standing on another pillow, her two dozen eggs placed carefully on said pillow, and she watched them all warily.

Harry himself had said that if any of her eggs or Hedwig herself was hurt, he'd come down there and crucio every single one of them.

The room was filled with nervous whispers and although Tom was a little sick to his stomach himself, he felt confident.

He _might_ have a good plan.

Might.

It soon started.

There were curtains being placed around Hedwig's nest and the consorts were called in by alphabetical order, a girl with black hair going first. She succeeded, by the happy squeal that erupted fifteen minutes after she walked in.

Some succeeded. A lot of failures.

Hedwig sounded pissed by what he could hear: angry hoots, furious screeching and loud, shrill cries that rivaled Walburga.

Finally, Riddle was called.

Tom stood up, his shorts riding low on his hips as he walked to Hedwig's nest, his back straight and his posture confident.

The moment he went inside, it was quiet.

Sound canceling charms, Tom realized. He looked at the room, which was strangely small, only enough for five people to lay down comfortably.

Hedwig was tense and her gold eyes were trained on him, her feathers ruffled messily. She stood over her eggs protectively, only eleven left, tucked safely into the pillow.

Tom reached a hand out, his fingers slowly coming into contact before Hedwig squeaked furiously, a hoot coming from her beak.

But Tom wasn't reaching for her eggs. He was reaching for her. He stroked her soft plumage down, straightening her feathers as he murmured, "A mother should set a good example for her children."

She blinked her large eyes, before huffing, looking rather indignant. She narrowed her eyes at him.

Tom didn't move besides petting her feathers.

"Can I borrow an egg? I promise I'll give it back." He said softly.

Hedwig stared at him intensely, and finally, she picked out an egg, the smallest one and gave it to him gently.

He received it with both hands, his eyes wide in awe and surprise at being able to get it, and also at the fact that she seemed to trust him.

"Thank you... I'll make it sure it's safe and sound." He whispered earnestly.

She nodded, waving her wing as if saying 'yeah, yeah, just go.'

He left with a small smile. When he stepped out, there were hushed whispers.

"Did he fail?!"

"Hah! Serves that guy right! Being all high and mighty!"

"Welp. I guess he was pretty weak after all. He's just a pretty face, that's it."

Tom grit his teeth but ignored it as he sat down, sinking into the enormous pillow slightly.

Looking around, he noticed that the muggle or extremely poor families had thin cotton mats for their feet.

He was eternally grateful for his own plush pillow. It looked incredibly uncomfortable for how long this was going on. It had already three hours.

Clutching the egg that was in his pocket, he cast a few cushioning, safety and small heated spells. He'd keep this egg safe.

After awhile, when everyone was finished, Harry came in, smiling. "Hello. As you all know, this is the last task. Afterwards, I will choose the consort myself. I will announce all that have gotten an egg. Unfortunately, it was only 23 people who have done so. Still, if you are still here, you can take a visit to our bathing pools."

He started to list out names, and when it got to the Rs, almost everyone was startled to see Tom stand up and walk towards him. He lined up besides the other possible consorts.

Tom was still holding the egg, stroking its smooth surface almost wistfully when there was a screech.

"How did that bitch get an egg?! I'm better! How?!" The same girl with blonde girl screamed, pointing to herself in her dramatics.

Tom looked unimpressed, and so did everyone else. Harry looked annoyed, and then ordered the guards to take her outside.

It was dealt with easily, but something told Tom she would be persistent.

They were brought into a large room with springs all over that had steam rising up. Almost everyone was jumping in joy for being able to experience the pools, but Tom was rather uncomfortable.

He didn't care about showing off his body, but it was the thought of being in a room with all of his competition that made him uneasy.

He snuck away in the back and after taking off of his clothes, relaxed in a faraway pool, where he knew they couldn't see or hear him.

He sighed, water soothing his cool body as steam rose in misty puffs above him. Wiping his sweat, he splashed some water onto his face before looking around for the herbal scrubs.

**(A/n: smut ahead!)**

Hands wrapped around his waist and he jumped. Turning around, he blinked at the sight of Harry's naked body as the green eyed man draped himself over his back.

"Hello, Tom. You look delectable."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "I know I do. Are you drunk?"

Harry gave a goofy grin. "Yep! My friends sneaked something into my drink and I thought it was okay to drink it, but it was really strong."

"You idiot...." Tom sighed.

He jumped when he felt a bulge nudge against his thigh. Blushing, he turned. "W-What was that about, Potter?!"

"You're so cute... all wet and delicious. I'm so hungry... let me have a taste." Harry whined before devouring Tom's lips with his own.

Tom gasped, as Harry pushed him against the wall and roughly squeezed his nipples, making Tom moan into the kiss as his hands tugged at Harry's shoulders.

The ravenette moved away, his breath heavy as his eyes seemed to glow with hunger and lust as he stared at Tom's panting, shivering body.

"Just push me away.... push me away and I'll never bother you again." He whispered, leaning in closer.

Tom watched him with half lidded eyes before he grabbed him and kissed him as if he was his last breath of air.

Something nudged against his entrance, and he gave a sharp intake of breath when a finger penetrated his ass, wiggling and stretching.

He hissed with the weird feeling, yet it felt so natural and lovely that he started to grind against the finger, wanting more, needing it deeper inside of him until he was bursting.

Tom used his knuckles to bite down on, not wanting to be loud, as he thought his sounds were rather annoying.

Harry didn't think the same thing. "Don't cover your mouth. I wanna hear you scream."

He entered another finger, and then two became three and all three fingers were stretching and prodding at his walls.

He made small moans and sounds that seemed more like whines than growls.

When a finger rammed into something inside of him, Tom screamed. Harry smirked, his eyes dark as his teeth were bared in a vicious grin.

"Found it~."

Mercilessly, Harry abused his prostate, pressing it constantly or touching anywhere else but it.

Tom was in utter heaven. A mouth was sucking on his neck as a hand tweaked and pinched his perky nipples. His 6 inch dick was leaking but it wasn't as terrifyingly big as Harry's cock.

That monster was a total of 12 inches and as thick as an wrist. Tom stared at it, and in his haze, he wanted nothing else but that dick to be pounding his insides until he cried.

So Tom grabbed Harry, kissed him wetly and then removed Harry's hand. Harry gave a growl until it became a groan as Tom sank onto his cock in one go.

Harry shuddered, his back resting against the wall now as they switched spots. Tom's back was arched, and the brunette was shivering as if he was cold, yet he had never been so warm in his entire life. His hands were splayed on Harry's abs, as then, he bounced on Harry's cock.

He was so full, and it was so beautifully delicious that he wanted more and more and _more._

Harry threw his head back with a choked gasp and Tom grit his teeth, his face displaying his euphoria as he moaned and screamed.

His writhing body moved up and down, and as Harry tried to thrust up as Tom rode him, the latter growled.

"Stay still, _Potter._ Or I'll tie you down."

Harry gave a shudder that ran through his spine down to his toes. His cock was surrounded in tight, wonderfully slick warmth and he loved this feeling so much.

Tom was practically using him, his body moving with abandon now, only chasing his own pleasure, and that was so fucking hot for some reason that Harry came, grabbing Tom's hip as he dug his nails into his v-line with a loud snarl.

Tom shrieked, and then came, splattering white all over their chests before they collapsed on each other.

After a long, sweet moment of trying to regain their breath as they laid there in the water, Harry mumbled, "That felt great."

Tom nodded. "Yeah, it did."

Harry slowly pulled Tom off of his spent cock, smiling at Tom's weak moan and the cum that dribbled from his hole.

"I guess you're my bride now."

Tom smirked, chuckling a little bit. And then he passed out.


End file.
